


Pour Lui

by Arzhel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, and grindelwald can go to hell cause they live happily, credence is fine, percival is percival
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: "Un mois déjà qu'ils vivaient dans un petit appartement confortable de San Francisco. Aussi loin que possible de New-York, du MACUSA, des souvenirs de Mary Lou Barebone et de Grindelwald, de toutes les horreurs qui les avaient détruits. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un concours dans 2 jours et je devrais être en train de bosser. Est-ce qu'on reverra seulement ces deux-là ? J'espère, c'est de loin les persos les plus intéressants du film...   
>  Les kudos et commentaires sont très appréciés :p

Perceval entra dans la chambre baignée de la lumière dorée du soleil levant, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Il s'approcha du lit et la déposa doucement sur la table de nuit, près de sa cravate délaissée là la veille. D'un geste fluide de sa baguette, il ouvrit un peu plus les stores, juste assez pour laisser quelques rayons supplémentaires pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit où Crédence dormait encore paisiblement. 

Allongé sur le ventre, son profil se dessinait sur l'oreiller et Perceval admira ses longs cils et ses sourcils finement dessinés. Ses lèvres lui rappelaient les plus belles nuances de carmin qu'il avait vues au Mexique quelques années auparavant lors d'une mission pour le MACUSA. La respiration du jeune homme était régulière et sereine, ses cheveux noirs en désordre contrastant avec la blancheur de l'oreiller. Ses joues étaient délicatement rougies et Perceval le trouva magnifique. Crédence s'était découvert dans son sommeil depuis que Perceval était allé se préparer un café, et ses yeux se promenèrent sur la blancheur de son corps élancé, sa taille fine et ses fortes épaules. Le nom du garçon lui échappa dans un soupir.

"Oh, Crédence..."

Crédence lui répondit par un petit gémissement. 

Un mois déjà qu'ils vivaient dans un petit appartement confortable de San Francisco. Aussi loin que possible de New-York, du MACUSA, des souvenirs de Mary Lou Barebone et de Grindelwald, de toutes les horreurs qui les avaient détruits. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le MACUSA, malgré tous les honneurs qu'on lui avait adressé après qu'il eût été retrouvé à demi-mort dans le conduit d'évacuation des ordures d'une vieille usine désaffectée de Biélorussie, nu et pieds et poings liés, incapable de se rappeler de quoique ce soit, pas même de son propre nom, incapable de se nourrir et de prendre soin de lui-même pendant près de trois semaines. 

Et Crédence. Il s'était mis à sa recherche dès qu'il s'était souvenu, dès que son corps avait repris un peu de force. On lui avait dit et répété que le garçon était mort, anéanti par sa propre magie. Séraphina était venue à son appartement pour une visite privée dès qu'il avait exprimé son intention de retrouver Crédence. Elle s'était montrée ferme. Le jeune homme était mort, envolé en fumée, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait survécu. Il fallait que Perceval se rétablisse, parce qu'on avait besoin de lui au Congrès. Perceval ne l'avait pas écoutée, n'avait pas même pris la peine de lui dire qu'il démissionnait. 

Deux semaines plus tard, il retrouvait Crédence terré dans un caveau du cimetière où reposaient Mary-Lou et Chasteté. Il avait erré tout ce temps à travers le pays et puis, à bout de forces, il était revenu mourir près de son abominable mère adoptive, la seule qui avait jamais été sincère avec lui, pensait-il.

Perceval caressa la nuque de Crédence, là où ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, et le garçon fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Il se retourna, et un sourire naissant errait sur son visage. Son corps était encore amaigri, et les cicatrices que sa mère adoptive lui avait infligées et qu'il s'était infligées à lui-même en guise de punition lors de sa fuite seraient un éternel souvenir visible de leurs seuls yeux. Perceval avait proposé de les effacer par magie, mais Crédence avait refusé. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était comme mentir, avait-il dit. Perceval sentit un élan de haine pour Mary Lou Barebone monter en lui. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue sans qu'il prit la peine de l'essuyer. 

Ses doigts parcoururent délicatement la joue de Crédence, et il se pencha pour embrasser son front, ses lèvres s'éternisant là tandis qu'il priait à quel dieu voulait bien l'entendre pour que jamais le jeune homme n'ait encore à souffrir. 

Crédence émit un soupir paresseux et Perceval le sentit bouger sous lui. Le garçon s'étira et lâcha un faible bâillement, et Perceval sourit en voyant ses grands yeux noirs lutter pour s'ouvrir.

"Bonjour", murmura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau pour goûter ses lèvres. 

"B'jour, M'sieur Graves", répondit Crédence à son tour, répétant le nom de Perceval comme il le faisait quand ils étaient à New-York pour le taquiner. Il écarta les draps emmêlés entre ses jambes pour se glisser jusqu'à Perceval et reposa sa tête sur ses cuisses, la main sur sa jambe tandis qu'il refermait les yeux pour somnoler encore quelques minutes.  


Perceval caressa doucement ses cheveux et l'observa encore, jamais fatigué de détailler celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Il se rappelait encore du premier matin où il s'était réveillé aux côtés de Crédence dans leur nouvel appartement. 

Sa vie avait toujours été réglée par son travail, rythmée par les exigences de Séraphina, une vie aussi droite et sobre que les costumes qu'il portait jour après jour comme une seconde peau. On ne lui avait jamais reproché d'être dur ou froid. Il était apprécié, on voyait en lui un homme loyal, juste et efficace. Mais bien peu savait que derrière ses performances au sein du MACUSA, Perceval Graves était un homme profondément seul et plein de doutes.

Quand il avait vu ce garçon miraculé dormir à ses côtés, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait pleuré et s'était senti revivre. C'était lui, Crédence, qui semblait apporter des réponses à toutes ses questions par le simple fait d'exister. Toutes ces années au service de son pays, toutes les récompenses et les coupures de presse qu'il gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau sans savoir pourquoi, tous les galas passés avec les plus grands de ce monde, tout lui avait semblé d'une telle répugnance et sans le moindre intérêt à côté de Crédence. Un orphelin traumatisé, maigre et qui ne possédait plus qu'une once incertaine de magie en lui, une magie que Perceval doutait de pouvoir un jour développer. 

Et depuis ce jour-là, il avait arrêté de fumer et arrêté de boire. Il avait assez d'argent pour leur offrir quelque temps de répit et sa magie les aiderait. Il retrouverait du travail s'il le fallait. Rien ne serait aussi prestigieux que de travailler pour le Congrès, mais Perceval n'y voyait même pas un sacrifice. La seule chose qui importait était d'offrir une meilleure vie à Crédence. 

"A quoi penses-tu ?" lui demanda Crédence, et Perceval se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, ses grands yeux doux levés vers lui.

"Rien de particulier", répondit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il écartait une mèche de cheveux du front de Crédence. "Bien dormi ?"

"Hmm", confirma Crédence. "Je voudrais faire tellement de choses mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps veut dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Tu as tout le temps pour faire les deux. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien hormis de prendre soin de toi maintenant", le rassura Perceval.

Le sourire de Crédence disparu et il le considéra un instant avant de se redresser et de se blottir dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule, et Perceval le serra contre lui.

"Merci, Perceval", il l'entendit murmurer. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

Le regard perdu dans le ciel lumineux qui éclairait la petite chambre, les longues heures de torture avec Grindelwald lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutes ces heures d'humiliations gratuites dont il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, de douleur sans nom, de sang et de larmes versés, d'un désir fou de mourir impossible à assouvir, des jours entiers où le seul réconfort qu'il ait jamais eu, c'était la pensée de Crédence, ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine pour lui avoir parlé à quelques reprises dans la froideur des petites allées sombres de New-York.

"Non, merci à toi, Crédence."


End file.
